


Prized Possession

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/11174.html?thread=460198#t460198">the_applecart</a> prompt "cigar box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prized Possession

The cigar box was the most pristine thing that Kara Thrace owned. Everything else was tossed pell-mell into her locker without a care--scarred, battered, busted, scraped. But she knew every scuff and speck on that cigar box. She knew the exact count inside. Lee had discovered this on pain of death.

So when she pulled a cigar out of her pocket and handed it to him--leaning on her cane, peering at him with her earnest eyes--the first thing that popped into his mind was how she agonized over that thing. He grinned as he took the smoke.


End file.
